Effigy/Plot
Paige is at the manor, teaching Tyler, Kareem and Aidel. They are learning to create effigies of their inner power as a form of mediation. Aidel notes that Tyler's effigy looks like he is in pain. After finishing the lesson, Paige returns home and the twins take Henry Mitchell Jr., as Henry has a romantic surprise planned. He states that they still have a lot to talk about, but that he is tired of talking and is there for her as long as she wants. Prue is standing outside of Paige's house and then teleports to the manor just as Phoebe arrives with her daughters. Prue resents the fact that she was replaced in the Power of Three and wonders if Phoebe even mourned her. Prue is happily greeted by Melinda and P.J., who tell her Phoebe is sick. Prue goes to the bathroom. Phoebe has morning sickness and received a letter from Coop. He reveals that he has appealed to the court to have his sentence reversed, and is doing everything in his power to come home. Phoebe mentions the new Tribunal still fears the Old Ones and Prue states that she would love to meet them. Benjamin Turner is in a coffee shop with Kyra. He explains that he does not love Phoebe, but that things are confusing as he has Cole's body and memories. His son is the one who still loves Phoebe, not him. Kyra notes that she always picks guys with baggage. Prue is observing them and thinks about why she put Ben in Cole's body. She wonders if it was the Grimoire whispering to her or her soul searching for freedom. Piper is visiting Victor and they talk about Prue. Piper is glad that she is back. Victor worries if Prue will give him another chance after disappointing her so many times. Unknown to both, Prue is spying on them from the fireplace. Piper suggests having dinner with Prue soon and leaves. When she is gone, Prue knocks on the door. thumb|250px Victor makes Prue, while Piper realizes she forgot her phone and heads back. Victor notes that Piper is happy she can finally be around Prue without pain. Prue wonders why Victor never visited, as he would not have been affected by her power. Victor tries to explain, but Prue becomes angry and says she was never important to him. She screams at him for abandoning her over and over, causing the windows to shatter. Her voice changes and her eyes glow as she says that Victor is scared of her. She flings him across the room and begins to suffocate him as she summons fire from the fireplace. Prue then senses Piper has returned. She teleports away and Piper rushes to Victor, who claims that it isn't Prue. Prue teleports to Paige's home and shatters her phone so her sisters can't call her. She then goes to the manor and destroys the phone there as well. She goes to Phoebe and the kids. As Phoebe is tired she asks Prue to watch the kids as she goes upstairs. Prue begins to tell the kids about the Old Ones, stating that they are in their hearts. Phoebe overhears and angrily confronts Prue after sending the kids away. Prue pulls out the Ancient Athame telling Phoebe she needs to realize the truth. Phoebe levitates and kicks Prue, thinking something is wrong with her. Prue then blasts her through a wall. As Phoebe pleads for her child's life, Prue says she abandoned her family for a demon. She states that Phoebe mourned Cole more than she did her own sister. Prue screams why Phoebe didn't mourn for her and lashes out with the athame. Phoebe uses Psychic Reflection on her. Wyatt and Chris wonder what to do, but Piper and Paige silently orb in with Tyler. Phoebe overloads Prue's mind with memories. Prue claims that she tried to kill her, though Phoebe replies that she only tried to make her remember herself. Prue leaps at Phoebe, through Tyler opens a portal to send her away. Piper comforts Phoebe and they both cry, realizing that Prue is now their enemy. Paige asks Tyler where he sent Prue. He replies that he doesn't know, though the final image hints that Prue has been trapped in his effigy from earlier. Category:Plot Sections Category:Season 10 Plots